Mending Hearts
by The True Girl Wonder
Summary: When Triplicate Girl tries to set Querl up with a girl new to the legion with a secretive past, what will happen when he encounters feelings he has never encountered before? Will he be able to sort it all out, or will he lose his shot at love?
1. Intro

Amanda was new to the legion. She never told anyone what her actual name was or took off her black mask that circled her yellow eyes. Her long bangs were yellow as well and covered her right eye a bit, though the rest of her hair was green and went down to the top of her neck. Her outfit consisted of a tight black jumpsuit that cut off at the shoulders and had a white oval on it with a black "GW" in it with a small black skirt that covered her bottom. Her arms were covered from her mid-palm up to just below her elbows sans her thumbs by long black gloves.


	2. Hot chocolate errand ((Amanda's POV))

**AMANDA'S POV**

One of the other legionares, Triplicate Girl if I remember correctly, had asked me to take a tray of hot chocolate with two cups on it to a friend in the lab. I walked in and looked around wondering where this "friend" of triplicate girl's was. I looked around the lab, admiring the beauty I found in the lights and such on most of the machines. I flipped my hair just a tad to move my hair from in front of my eye to see better. I resisted the urge to reach out and feel the machines, because i'm weird and like to do that, because with my grace (or lack thereof) I'd dump hot chocolate everywhere.

AN== _Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll have the next one up by tomorrow at the latest, I promise._


	3. hot chocolate and feelings ((Querl's POV

I was just going around and checking the computers to make sure Lyle hadn't covered them with stickers. Again. I was surprised when I turned a corner and smelled the faint aroma of hot chocolate and turned to see a girl with green hair in a black outfit that I didn't recognize, well the back of her anyway.

"Uhm, hello?" I said to get her attention. She turned holding a tray with a white kettle, and an orange and purple cup. Triplicate Girl.

"Hello," she said, I don't know what happened (which is rather rare with my 12th level intellect) but it was like I couldn't breathe for a second or two when she smiled at me. She looked a bit confused at my staring after a bit, I cleared my throat a bit, kind of embarrassed as I composed myself.

"Oh, sorry, I was just, uh, trying to remember your name and all" I lied quickly.

"Oh, it's okay, I was sworn in only two days ago after all," she said with a light shrug, "I'm Girl Wonder," she introduced, going to hold out her hand and nearly dropping everything onto the floor. She did a close save very nicely though.

"Here, uh, let me get this out of the way for you," I said , taking the tray and moving a stack of papers on my desk so I could put it down in a way that it wouldn't fall off the surface. She held out her hand again for me to shake, which I did.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name, y'know, introductions?"

"Oh, yeah, of course," I chuckled nervously, _"Way to go moron"_ I thought to myself. "Querl Dox, Brainiac 5."

"Oh, that's so cool, so just curious if I understood the others right, they were talking pretty fast, but, uh, 11th level intelligence?" She asked curiously.

"Close, 12th" I said with a small chuckle, smiling a bit more when the action seemed to make her relax, maybe she thought I'd get mad if she was wrong for some reason. At the same time I wondered why I was thinking it was so cute that she talked with her hands if she wasn't holding anything.

"Oh, so close, just one level short," she giggled. It even made me laugh a bit too, I couldn't understand why but it did. "So are you the friend Triplicate Girl was talking about that's in here or did you just happen to be in here too?"

"I must be, she asked for Lyle to meet up with her to chat so that just leaves me in here. Don't know why she sent two cups," I chuckled. I knew exactly why she did, she really needed to stop trying to play match-maker for me.


	4. Meeting the cute genius ((Amanda's POV))

To be perfectly honest I was surprised to hear someone's voice behind me come out of nowhere, though he seemed sweet enough as far as first impressions can tell. I thought that it was kind of strange at first that his skin was green but then again I grew up in isolation and Cham's is orange so I'm no one to really judge, but he did look pretty cute I must admit. I noticed that his posture had relaxed from when he first saw me and saw quite a few superhero and comic book "whams" and such stickers on the clip board he was holding in his hands on top of some papers. I noticed him just kinda staring at me, trying to figure out if something was going on behind me or...

"Uh, sorry just trying to remember who you are" he said with a faint blush. I nodded a bit mentally, it did make sence for him not to know my name very well since I had only just joined.

"Oh, that's fine, I'm a recent recruit. My name's Girl Wonder," I said, forgetting that my hands were full with a tray and going to hold out my hand to shake and nearly spilling everything everywhere. Way to go with this first impression, that could've been a huge and disaterous mess if I hadn't remembered the tray as quickly as I did. He obviously noticed my...near-accidental mess and put the tray down on a desk for me, which is better since I don't know if there's a certain system and what can or can't be moved and to where and such. He did. This time we did shake hands and I giggled when I had to promt him for his name. It sounded familiar and I recalled that it was from when the others were trying to give me a "brief" one and a half hour intro to the people I'll be in contact with most and a bit about them and how things work and the tower layout and what-not. How smart did they say he was? It was over 10...11 maybe? I'll give it a whack. "That's cool, so just curious if I understood the others right, they were talking pretty fast," and it still took and hour and half, I thought, "but, uhm, 11th level intellegence?"

"12th" he said simply to correct me, he seemed not to be bothered by the mistake too much though, he even chuckled. I started to think that maybe I laugh and all a bit too much because it made me chuckle a bit too.

"Oh, so close" I chuckled with a small snap in fiegned disappointment, I was only one off. "So I assume that you're the friend Triplicate Girl was talking about that in here?" I asked to be sure, I wasn't sure how many people were in here and she didn't exactly specify skin color or anything, just said that I couldn't miss him. Green skin would be pretty hard to miss, especially to me. He told me he probably was since it was only him and this Lyle fellow, the latter Triplicate Girl had asked to meet up with her to chat. He made a comment about the fact that there was two cups and offered some since I was around and got another chair from a nearby.

"Yeah, sure why not," I say with a smile, and a shrug and sit down with him, "definately beats getting lost in this place, tower is huge."

"Yeah, but so is the Legion, the place does house most of it's members"

"True, hey maybe since you've been here so long, well before you left but you still seem to know the place pretty well with how much you run through the halls without looking and end up in the right place, y'know if what they told me about that is true, maybe you could show me around sometime if you have some spare time and would want to of course. Slower than the others, of course, since the way they did it went in one ear and out the other." I suggested with a shrug as I held the orange cup in my hands. I jumped when he squawked a bit of his hot chocolate at the suggestion, "I-I mean it's fine if you don't want to I can ask someone else-"

"It's fine, it's fine," he said quickly, grabbing some napkins, "I just didn't espect you to ask me" he said, wiping up the brown liquid from the desk and his skin. I saw the clipboard that he had with him earlier with stickers on it, common "WHAM"s and "POW"s and such in comic book action scenes.

"Nice stickers," I said with a small smile, I personally loved comic books. I giggled as he got flustered and blushed.

"They're not mine, I was peeling them off of computers and such, Lyle put them there," he said quickly. I giggled at how embarrassed he seemed to be about a few stickers, it made him a bit more cute to me.

"It's fine," I giggled, "I have boxes upon boxes full of every single comic book I could get my hands on, I love them. Though apparently not as much as this "Lyle" person that you work with in here. I don't go so crazy as to purchase stickers and put them everywhere." I can't help as it makes me laugh a little that he visibly relaxes just from me saying that.


	5. A little bit of grease ((Querl's POV))

I was surprised when she asked if I would give her a tour of the tower, I had figured that had already asked someone else for a more in depth tour since I wasn't there for her introduction and all. I then discovered the regret caused by squawking hot chocolate as it started to burn against my skin a bit. I told her it was fine, and was way more embarrassed than I should've been when she commented on the stickers I had peeled off of everything. She proved to be even more intriguing when she revealed that she collected physical comic books, most people just get some version of digital ones if they get any.

"I have a feeling you and Chuck would get along rather well," I chuckled as I finished cleaning up my mess.

"Chuck?" she asked confused.

"Bouncing Boy" I explained simply, watching as she nodded in understanding. She got up and pulled a green cloth out of one of the more hidden pouches of her belt and went over to a sink to dampen it a bit before coming back and gently tilting my chin up with the tips of her pointer and middle finger of her other hand from where I was sitting and softly brushed the handkerchief against my cheek a couple of times. I blinked a bit, trying to figure out why she was wiping my cheek.

"Uhm, sorry" she said, blushing a bit, "you had a little, uh, grease on your cheek. Probably from something you were working on earlier" she said, straightening back up, the handkerchief tainted a bit darker where she had wiped it against my cheek.

"Uh, yeah, probably, thanks," I said, my cheeks feeling a little warmer than normal and turning my head toward the lab door as it swooshed open.


End file.
